Scars Life after Alcatraz
by feuerschwingen
Summary: Nach einer großen Schlacht ist es immer den Unschuldigen überlassen, die Scherben aufzusammeln...
1. Recognize the feelings

1. Kapitel

Recognize the feelings...

Der Mond schickte seinen weißen Strahlen auf die Erde und mit milchigen Fingern tastete er durch die Fenster der Xavier-Mutantenschule bis hin zum Bett eines Mädchens, das gerade in diesem Moment mit einem Schrei aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr. Keuchend blieb sie sitzen und blickte hektisch umher. Sie konnte sich jetzt schon nicht mehr an ihren Traum erinnern, aber sie wusste, dass es ein Albtraum gewesen war. Und sie ahnte, wovon er gehandelt hatte...

„Kim? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Piotr „Peter" Rasputin stand in der Tür und sah sie fragend an. Kim Lachance fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, seufzte und blickte hoch zu Peter. Bei seinem Anblick errötete sie. Er stand dort mit nacktem Oberkörper!

„J-Ja, alles in Ordnung! Nur ein Albtraum..." Sie wünschte, er würde wieder gehen. Er sah so verdammt heiß aus... Was waren es für Dämonen, die ihr solche Gedanken in den Kopf setzten?

„Wieder von Alcatraz?" Ihre Gebete wurden nicht erhört, denn Peter kam ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf ihre Bettkante. „Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken! Es ist ja jetzt vorbei..."

„Nein, nicht von Alcatraz, Peter...", log sie. „Nur ein normaler Albtraum halt..." Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn eigentlich vergraulen sollte. Stattdessen sagte er wohl eher: „Du bist das heißeste Geschöpf auf dieser Erde!", denn Peter zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und blieb sitzen.

„Hey, was geht denn hier? Ihr bleibt doch wohl anständig?" Kim sah zur Tür. Dort stand Ororo Monroe, besser bekannt als Storm, im Nachthemd und blickte missbilligend. Kim wurde feuerrot, aber versuchte zu lächeln.

„Ich mach schon nicht! Keine Sorge!", sagte sie und rückte ein Stück von Peter weg. Storm grinste.

„Ich mache mir auch eher Sorgen darüber, ob Peter sich in Gegenwart eines leichtbekleideten Mädchens beherrschen kann...", sagte sie und setzte ihr Kontrollrunde fort. Peter zog eine Grimasse.

„Ich gehe besser. Ich wünsche dir noch eine angenehme Nacht!" Er deutete eine Nicken an und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Mit einem Seufzer ließ Kim sich in ihre Kissen zurückfallen. Sein Akzent war einfach unverschämt sexy...

Die Sonne ging im Osten auf und tauchte Westchester, das wie gemalt vor Eleanor ausgebreitet lag, in ein warmes Licht. Es war ein erhabender und wunderschöner Anblick, aber die 17-jährige spürte nur Kälte. Ihre Hände krallte sie so fest um das Balkongeländer, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervorstanden. Ihr glattes, braunes Haar fiel ihr ins tränenverschmierte Gesicht und ihr Mund fühlte sich wie mit Schleifpapier bearbeitet an. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er tot war. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe bis sie Blut schmeckte. Dabei hatte sie sich doch geschworen nicht mehr zu weinen. Sechs Monate war sein Tod nun her und doch hatte sie jeden Tag darauf gewartet, dass er in der Auffahrt der Schule stehen würde um sie zu holen, damit sie endlich zusammen sein konnten. Warum musste er sterben? Warum? Sie hatten nicht einmal seine Leiche gefunden. Und das alles nur wegen dieser dummen Schlampe. Jean Grey. Wenn sie nicht schon längst tot wäre... Der Hass überwältigte Eleanor. Jean war an allem Schuld. Warum war ihr denn keine Rache vergönnt?

„PASS AUF!" Ein riesiger Felsbrocken raste genau auf Caitlin zu. Das Mädchen versuchte sich zu ducken und warf sich zu Boden. Der Fels verfehlte sie nur um Zentimeter. Mit klopfendem Herzen blieb sie liegen.

„Was war das denn?" Logan, oder Wolverine, kam mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu und zog sie hoch. Caitlin schnappte nach Luft. Um sie herum verwandelte sich der „Gefahrenraum" wieder in seine Ursprungsform zurück.

„Tut mir Leid!", murmelte das 17 Jahre alte Mädchen. „Ich habe einen Moment nicht aufgepasst!" Logan nahm das keinesfalls als Entschuldigung an.

„Die Disziplin heißt _Gefahrenlauf_, nicht _Ruh dich aus_! Was ist denn heute los mit euch?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah seine Schüler enttäuscht an. Bobby Drake versuchte ihn nicht anzusehen und da war er nicht der einzige. Die Schüler wussten, dass sie es heute wirklich vermasselt hatten. Das unangenehme Schweigen wurde durch das Geräusch der öffnenden Gefahrenraumtür unterbrochen. Angel stand im Türrahmen und sah schuldbewusst drein.

„Tut mir Leid, Logan, wenn ich euch unterbreche!", rief er und betrat den Gefahrenraum.

„Macht nichts, Warren. Wir sind fertig für heute. Was ist denn los?" Logan zog seine Handschuhe aus und steckte sie in die hintere Hosentasche.

„Ich muss mit Caitlin sprechen, äh..." Angel wurde rot. „Also Storm und ich müssen mit ihr reden und deswegen, na ja..." Er brach ab und sah hilfesuchend zu Caitlin. Logan schmunzelte.

„Ja, dann nimm sie mit!" Er wandte sich noch einmal an Caitlin. „Obwohl du eigentlich noch eine Extratrainingseinheit verdient hättest!"

Caitlin nickte und rannte zur Tür. Angel lächelte sie an und gemeinsam verließen sie den Gefahrenraum.

„Puh! Danke, dass du mich daraus geholt hast. Logan hätte mir fast den Kopf abgerissen!" Caitlin grinste.

„Was hast du denn gemacht?", wollte Angel wissen.

„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich konnte mich heute nicht so wirklich konzentrieren. Vielleicht sollte ich tatsächlich ein paar Extrastunden machen..."

„Bloß nicht! Dann seh ich dich ja noch seltener!" Angel wurde rot wie eine Tomate. „Ich meine, dann hast du ja noch weniger Freizeit..." Er beschleunigt seinen Schritt. Caitlin grinste in sich hinein. Warren war echt süß...

Bobby Drake war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich kalt. Und das, obwohl er doch Iceman war. Irgendwie passte das nicht zusammen. Und das alles nur wegen ihr. Er konnte sie nicht ansehen ohne, dass ihm ein eisiger Schauer den Rücken hinunter lief. Eleanor. Wie sie wieder abseits stand und gegen eine Wand starrte. Seit der Sache auf Alcatraz war sie nun so. Sprach nicht, aß kaum und war generell nie in der Schule zu sehen. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie auf ihrem Zimmer oder außerhalb des Gebäudes.

Bobby wusste, dass Eleanor sich liebend gern an Jean rächen würde. Aber sie hatte keine Gelegenheit dazu bekommen. Ihre Rache würde auf ewig unverübt bleiben. Bobby seufzte. Wie sollte er es ihr nur sagen? Sollte er es ihr überhaupt sagen? Und wie würde sie reagieren?

„Iceman? Hey, Iceman! Wach auf, Junge!" Logan sah ihn strafend an und Bobby wurde langsam wieder klar, wo er eigentlich war.

„Entschuldigung!"

Logan stöhnte.

„Das habe ich heute schon zu oft gehört. Raus! Alle raus hier! Ich habe keinen Bock mehr auf euch. Kommt wieder, wenn ihr die ganze Sache ein bisschen ernster nehmt!" Er deutete zur Tür. Mit hängenden Köpfen schlichen die Schüler aus dem Gefahrenraum. Heute war ein schlechter Tag für sie.

Auf dem Weg zum Lift ging sie vor ihm. Ihr braunes Haar wippte bei jedem Schritt und fiel seidig auf ihre Schultern hinab. Bobby schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte sie nicht noch trauriger machen, indem er ihr die Wahrheit sagte. Und doch wusste er, dass es nur ihr gutes Recht war. Schließlich hatte er John niedergeschlagen bevor Alcatraz durch Phoenix zerstört worden war. Wie sollte er ihr denn sagen, dass er ihn nicht gerettet hatte. Dass er Schuld an Johns Tod war. An dem Tod ihres Mannes.


	2. and accept them

2. Kapitel

...and accept them

Kim öffnete den Schrank und nahm sich eine kleine Glasschüssel heraus. Nach dem Training im Gefahrenraum hatte sie Hunger. Sie griff nach der Cornflakes-Schachtel und genau in diesem Augenblick flog mit einem Knall die Tür zur Küche auf. Kim zuckte zusammen und die Schüssel in ihrer Hand zersprang in tausend Splitter.

„Verdammt! Was zum Teufel..." Sie drehte sich um, bedacht nicht auf die Splitter auf dem Boden zu treten. In der Tür stand Rogue und atmete schwer.

„Tut mir Leid, Chaos! Hast du Bobby gesehen? Oder Logan?" Sie schien sehr aufgeregt und Kim beobachtete sie von unten während sie die Splitter zusammenfegte.

„Also, bis eben waren wir alle noch mit Logan mit Gefahrenraum, aber dann hat er uns rausgeworfen..." Sie lachte. „Wir konnten mal wieder nichts!"

Rogue schien das nicht im geringsten zu interessieren. Sie sah sich noch einmal suchend um und verließ dann die Küche.

Kim nahm sich ein Kehrblech und schmiss die Scherben in den Mülleimer neben dem Kühlschrank. Irgendwie war ihr jetzt die Lust auf Cornflakes vergangen. Sie setzte sich an den Küchentisch und stützte ihren Kopf auf die Hände. Es hatte etwas nicht gestimmt mit Rogue. Etwas war anders gewesen. Sie ließ noch einmal die Szene in ihrem Kopf Revue passieren. Rogue hatte anders ausgesehen. Mit einem Ruck sprang Kim auf, so dass der Stuhl mit einem Knall auf den Boden fiel. Sie hatte Handschuhe angehabt! Handschuhe!

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag fiel die Küchentür fast aus ihren Angeln als Kim in den Flur lief. Sie blieb kurz stehen, fischte einen Glassplitter aus ihrem braunen Lockenschopf und entschied sich dann für eine Richtung. Während sie den Gang in Richtung Garten entlang lief dachte sie nach. Konnte das sein? Konnte es sein, dass sie ihre Kräfte zurückerlangte? Aber sie hatte doch das Heilmittel genommen. Andererseits: Wozu sollte sie sonst die verhassten Handschuhe tragen?

Storm stand am Fenster, als Angel und Caitlin das alte Büro des Professors betraten. Ihr weißes Haar leuchtete im Sonnenlicht und bildete einen starken Kontrast zu ihrer dunklen Haut. Doch Caitlin bemerkte auch, dass die neue Schulleiterin müde aussah. Tiefe Augenringe verunstalteten ihr hübsches Gesicht und ihre Augen strahlten nicht mehr so, wie sie es noch vor wenigen Monaten getan hatten.

„Ah! Da seid ihr ja schon! Vielen Dank, Warren!" Storm Stimme ließ ebenfalls auf den Zustand der Frau schließen. Sie wirkte zerbrechlich. Caitlin machte sich Sorgen um sie.

„Kein Problem, Storm! Kann ich jetzt wieder in den Unterricht?" Angel schien den Zustand Storms nichts zu sehen oder er wollte es nicht.

„Nein, du solltest noch einen Augenblick hier bleiben!", sagte Storm und verzog die Lippen zu einem müden Lächeln. „Es geht um Eleanor. Ich mache mit große Sorgen um sie und ihren Gesundheitszustand!"

Caitlin dachte, dass Storm sich eher um sich selbst Gedanken machen sollte.

„Was ist denn mit ihr? Sie ist noch immer fertig wegen Johns Tod, aber das ist doch normal, oder nicht?"

„Unter normalen Umständen wahrscheinlich schon, aber hier geht es nicht nur um ihre Gefühlswelt und ihre Trauer, sondern auch um ihre Kräfte..." Storm stoppte einen Moment und holte tief Luft. „Uns ist in den Trainingsstunden und auch außerhalb aufgefallen, dass Eleanors Kräfte stark geschwächt sind. Sie schafft es kaum ihren Kaffee umzurühren. Früher hat sie das mit ihren Kräften wie nebenbei geschafft, aber heute benutzt sie einen Löffel. Ihre Kontrolle über Flüssigkeiten nimmt mit jedem Tag weiter ab. Uns ist bekannt, dass die Kräfte stark vom emotionalen Befinden des Mutanten anhängig sind, aber ein solcher Fall von rapider Abnahme der Fähigkeiten ist uns noch nie begegnet!"

„Aber was habe ich damit zu tun?", fragte Caitlin. „Klar, ich bin ihre Freundin und so, aber seit der Sache auf Alcatraz habe ich selbst kaum noch Zugang zu ihr!"

„Das weiß ich, Caitlin, aber ich möchte, dass du es wenigstens versuchtst! Tust du da?"

Caitlin seufzte, aber nickte dann.

„In Ordnung, aber erhofft euch nicht zu viel. Sie ist manchmal, gelinde ausgedrückt, etwas schwierig..."

Kim fand Rogue draußen im Garten. Sie saß dort auf einer der Bänke zusammen mit Bobby. Die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt und Rogue deutete immer wieder große Gesten an. Bobby sah sie mit einem Blick an, den Kim nicht deuten konnte. Sie überlegte einige Sekunden ob sie die beiden nicht besser alleine lassen sollte, aber entschied sich dann dagegen.

„Rogue? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und wieder fielen ihr die Handschuhe auf, die Rogue trug. Bobby sah Kim erschrocken an und stand auf. Rogue lächelte nervös.

„Ich weiß auch nicht... Ich glaube, na ja, ich glaube, es könnte sein, dass meine Kräfte wieder zurückkommen..." Sie lächelte noch einmal. Bobby machte ein seltsames Geräusch aus seiner Ecke.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich habe heute morgen Theresa nur ganz leicht am Arm berührt und hatte plötzlich alle ihre Erinnerungen an die letzte Woche in meinem Kopf! Sie steht übringens auf Bobby! Zuerst dachte ich mir nichts dabei, aber sieh das mal an!" Rogue zog sich den linken Handschuh aus und fasste Kim am Unterarm. Erst spürte diese überhaupt nichts, aber nach einigen Sekunden, fühlte sie wie sie immer schwächer wurde. Rogue nickte hob ihre rechte Hand in Richtung Bank. Auf dieser saß eine riesige Weinbergschnecke – beziehungsweise hatte gesessen. Mit einem seltsamen Geräusch zersprang die Schnecke in ihre Einzelteile. Keuchend riss Kim sich los. Sie fühlte sich seltsam schwach und kraftlos.

„Sie sind wieder da!" Kim atmete immer noch schwer. Rogue nickte und Bobby machte wieder ein Geräusch. Kim war sich nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollte, aber Rogue selbst nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab.

„Ich freue mich", sagte sie und strahlte. „Ich habe sie doch irgendwie vermisst. Sie sind schließlich ein Teil von mir!" Sie sah Bobby lange an, als wolle sie das gerade ihm klar machen.

„Du solltest es schnell Storm sagen. Das bedeutet nämlich, dass das Heilmittel die Kräfte nicht für immer unterdrücken kann!", sagte Kim. Rogue nickte, streifte sich ihren Handschuh über und nahm Bobby bei der Hand. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam zurück zum Haus.

Kim setzte sich auf die Bank um sich ein wenig auszuruhen. Rogue hatte ihr doch sehr viel an Kraft geraubt.

Das Heilmittel wirkte also nicht. Das war eigentlich eine erfreuliche Nachricht, aber bei näherer Betrachtung hieß das, dass auch Magneto seine Kräfte zurück haben müsste. Dieser Gedanken schickte Kim einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie hatte so gehofft, er würde für immer unschädlich bleiben. Hatte er es wohl schon entdeckt? Wie würde er reagieren? Sie hatte plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache...

Storm saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und hatte den Kopf auf ihre makellosen Hände gestützt. Rogue und Bobby waren eben erst gegangen und sie musste die Nachricht erst einmal verdauen. Wenn das Heilmittel nicht wirkte, würden alle Mutanten ihre Kräfte wiedererlangen. Auch diejenigen, die ihre Kräfte missbraucht hatten. Es würde Aufruhr und Unruhen geben. Vielleicht freuten sich nicht alle Mutanten über ihre Kräfte, wie Rogue es tat. Storm stöhnte. Sie sah nur Probleme auf sich zukommen in nächster Zeit.

In diesem Moment gab es einen Knall und eine Rauchwolke erschien vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Storm sah erstaunt auf, als plötzlich Kurt Wagner vor ihr stand. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Verwirrung sprang sie auf.

„Kurt!" Sie kreischte und rannte um den Schreibtisch herum auf ihn zu. „Was machst du denn hier?" Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und er erwiderte die Umarmung etwas verdutzt.

„Hallo! Das ist aber eine stürmische Begrüßung!" Er lachte über das Wortspiel und sein blauer Schwanz wippte wie belustigt. Storm bot ihm einen Stuhl an und setzte sich dann selbst wieder.

„Ich kann gar nicht fassen, dass du wieder da bist! Ich freue mich ja so! Wie geht es dir?" Storm konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Kurt grinste.

„Mir geht es gut. Ich war für längere Zeit in Deutschland und habe einige alte Freunde besucht. Es war aufregend, aber jetzt hat mich alles wieder hierhin gezogen!" Er stoppte und sah sie besorgt an. „Aber was ist mir dir? Du siehst nicht gut aus!"

„Ach, ich habe in letzter Zeit viel Stress. Die Schule ohne Xavier zu führen ist mehr Arbeit, als ich dachte. Leider hatte er ja keine Zeit mehr mich einzuweisen... Und jetzt gibt es auch noch ein Problem!" Sie erzählte ihm von Rogue und ihren Sorgen bezüglich der wiedergewonnenen Kräfte. Kurt hörte aufmerksam zu und nickte ab und zu.

„Das ist tatsächlich ein Problem. Ich weiß, dass viele Mutanten nach dem Heilmittel ein völlig normales Leben aufgebaut haben. Ihre Mutation würde ihnen im Weg stehen! Ich denke, dass könnte noch viel Ärger geben..." Er faltete die Hände vor dem Bauch und sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Was ist denn?", fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er lächelte sie etwas schüchtern an.

„Nun ja, ich habe mir überlegt, ob ich nicht hier bleiben sollte. Also, wenn dir das Recht ist! Ich könnte die Schüler unterrichten. Vielleicht in Ethik oder Religionslehre. Und nebenbei könnte ich dich ein wenig entlasten! Was hältst du davon?"

Storm strahlte ihn an.

„Das wäre wunderbar, Kurt, wirklich! Du könntest hier sein und du könntest mir helfen! Das lässt sich doch wunderbar verbinden, nicht wahr?" Sie klatschte in die Hände und stand auf. „Dann mal frisch ans Werk! Ich werde dich nun in die heilige Kunst des Papierkrams einweihen!"

Eleanor kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog dann eine zerdrückte Zigarettenschachtel heraus. Pall Mall. Sie setzte sich auf den Rand des steinernen Brunnens, der auf dem Schulgelände stand und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Genüsslich sog sie den Rauch ein und entspannte sich.

„Hey Eleanor!" Caitlin setzte sich einfach ungefragt neben sie. „Wir war das Training für dich? Wir waren nicht wirklich gut heute, findest du nicht auch?"

„Du brauchst gar nicht erst mit diesem Small Talk-Scheiß anfangen, Cait!" Eleanor hielt ihr die Schachtel hin. „Auch eine?"

Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, danke. Du weißt, dass ich nicht rauche!"

„Ja, aber ich biete den Leuten immer eine an..."

„Höflichkeit?"

„Jap"

„Tja dann..."

„Hat Storm dich geschickt?"

Caitlin war überrascht, aber nur für eine Sekunde lang. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie nicht daran geglaubt, ihre Freundin täuschen zu können.

„Ja", sagte sie deshalb wahrheitsgemäß und wartete auf Eleanors Reaktion. Eine Weile geschah gar nichts. Eleanor rauchte auf und zertrat ihre Zigarette auf dem Boden.

„Was will sie von mir?", fragte sie leise und spielte mit ihrem Feuerzeug herum.

„Es geht wohl um deine Leistungen im Training und deinen... Zustand..." Caitlin stoppte und wurde rot. Eleanor lachte.

„Du tust so, als wäre ich schwanger! Dabei geht's mir nur nicht gut!"

Caitlin sah sie schräg von der Seite an.

„Nicht gut? Eleanor, du verlierst deine Kräfte! Das ist ein bisschen mehr als nur nicht gut ! Du bist normalerweise Stufe 4 und jetzt schaffst du es nicht einmal mehr das Wasser dieses Brunnens als Waffe zu benutzten!" Erschrocken schwieg sie. Soweit hatte sie nicht gehen wollen. Eleanor sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Erstaunen an.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, worauf du hinaus willst, aber ich würde doch wohl mal schwer annehmen, dass dich das nicht im Geringsten was angeht, Caitlin! Und jetzt lass mich bitte allein!"

Caitlin stand auf und mit einem letzten Blick auf ihre wutschnaubende Freundin ging sie ins Haus.

Eleanor zündete sich ihre nächste Zigarette an. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und konnte sich nicht erklären wieso. Wie konnte sie es wagen? Sie wusste selbst, dass ihre Kräfte schwächer geworden waren! Aber das war bei Mutanten, die Schicksalsschläge erlitten hatten, vollkommen normal! Warum regten sich denn alle nur so auf?

Der Junge lauschte den Erzählungen des alten Mannes, während er sich an seine Seite setzte. Sie waren in einer Kirche in der Nähe von New York – das wusste er. Der Alte hatte silbriggraues Haar und ein markantes Gesicht. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte er alt, aber seine wachen Augen zeugten von dem Gegenteil. Es waren noch mehrere andere Personen in der Kirche, aber der Junge kannte keinen von ihnen. Bis auf den alten Mann, der nun wieder begonnen hatte auf die Menge einzureden. Man merkte, dass die Leute ihm zuhörten und sich für die Dinge interessierten, die er zu sagen hatte.

Der Junge kannte die Rede schon. Er hatte sie in den letzten Wochen jeden Abend gehört. Er konnte sie fast auswendig. Ein wenig gelangweilt rutschte er auf seinem Sitz hin und her.

Der Alte beendete seine Rede und die Menge jubelte. Er hatte sie einmal mehr überzeugt. Er lächelte müde und wandte sich dann an den Jungen.

„Meinst du, wir haben für heute Abend genug?"

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Denke schon. Die meisten kennen sie ja anscheinend schon, Eric!"

„Ich glaube, du kannst langsam wieder anfangen mich Magneto zu nennen. Ich fühle, wie die Wirkung dieses sogenannten Heilmittels immer mehr nachlässt!", frohlockte der Alte.

„Gut, ich habe nämlich keine Lust mehr zu warten!"

Magneto kramte in seiner Manteltasche.

„Ich denke, ich habe hier etwas für dich, womit du deine Langeweile bekämpfen kannst!" Er hielt dem Jungen ein silbernes Zippofeuerzeug mit Haiaufdruck entgegen. „Ich glaube, du hast es schon vermisst, nicht wahr, Pyro?"


End file.
